Star Wars: The missing saber
by Nicklkay
Summary: One saber could change the outcome of any war... but where is it in this story Brayden will find the "Super Saber" the saber that his parents were killed for but will this make him give in to the dark side for revenge?
1. Chapter 1

_Fire was everywhere the young boy looked into his mothers deep brown eyes as she ran frantically hugging him close. Suddenly one of them, the horrible robots that were destroying the village, was right in front of them the robot shot and the woman cried out as if it were the end. But the shot never reached her for her husband took the shot to save his wife and only child. The woman ran again and when she arrived at a ship she placed her son into the arms of an old family friend. She then rushed of to find her other family. The ship hovered in the air and the boy saw his mother running, but that was not what captured his eye for what he saw was a bright line of red whizzing at the woman who loved him the most…_

Brayden woke up realizing that it was just the same nightmare he had over and over again. He knew that his whole family had given their lives for him and the though just brought more grief to him. So he did what he always did and pushed the idea from his mind. He pulled on his padawan robes and boots and went out of his room. He walked down the hall until he reached the elevator he rode the elevators to the 18th floor and went into the cafeteria and found his friend Rosalinda sitting at their table enjoying her breakfast. He sat next to her with his plate of fruit and nuts.

"Good morning Rosey" Brayden greeted.

"Good morning" Rosey replied. Rosalinda or "Rosey" was 15 years old with blonde hair blue eyes and a sunny disposition.

"So how is Master Lay-ton"? Brayden asked.

"She is doing better but you know being 987 years old takes its toll after that stroke they don't know if she will even be able to continue teaching me". The cleaning druids came out to collect the eating trays and utensils.

"Well I guess I will se you later I should not keep Master Kien waiting" Brayden said. And with that he went running off to the training room. Feeling with the force that his master was already present. He opened the door and entered after closing the door he heard Master Kien say with his comforting voice

"Brayden go warm up". Brayden went and grabbed his light saber and began his warm ups.


	2. Warmups

While grabbing his light saber Brayden grabbed three battle orbs and watched as each one hovered in the air he then put on his helmet and let the force be his eyes. Sensing the first zap he deflected it easily. He proceeded to do this over and over none of the zaps ever hitting him. He did this until he realized that he was doing it subconsciously, he then put them up and looking around the room began to focus his force power until everything in the room was floating he moved them around each other while doing this he let his mind wonder, but only slightly otherwise everything would fall. His mind wandered to his dream from the night before. He had dreamed this dream many times but this time had been different some how. He went through the events in his head. Then suddenly it hit him, and in the instance that he lost total concentration on what he had been doing all the objects fell to the floor. What he had realized was that the guy that had taken him was none other was Master Kien. He ran as fast as he could to Master Kien.

"Master Kien you were there that day". Brayden said

"I thought you would ask about this sooner or later, yes I was there and I will tell you everything that I know after you go pick up everything you dropped in the warm up room". Master Kien replied

Brayden walked back to the warm up room in a daze. All the questions he had had about his parents and the day that they had all been massacred. It all was so much and everything was happening so fast that he didn't know whether to be happy or cry. As he got to the training room he lifted everything with the force and put it back in it's place. He walked back slowly to Master Kien. It was time for answers.


	3. Answers

"Why were they there?" Brayden asked. "The droids were looking for a powerful weapon of sorts." "Did the get it," Brayden asked despairingly." No the leader of the village gave it to his only son, you." Master Kien said. "My dad was the village leader" this was not a question but a statement. "What is the weapon?" Brayden asked. "It was a saber crystal that was very powerful it was given to your father to guard because he was a powerful warrior he could use the force even thought he had no training." "Where is the crystal now?" "I have no idea your father said that when the time was right you would be guided to the crystal." "By who?" "He did not reveal this to me." Brayden got up and went to his room, there was a lot to process. His family was killed for a crystal, the crystal was missing, and he would be led to it by a mysterious nobody. He was lost in these thoughts when he bumped into Rosey, literally. "Hey Brayden is something bothering you, you look lost." Rosey said cheerfully. "I'm fine" Brayden mumbled. "Well then do you still want to duel" "I'm really tired Rosey maybe tommorow," He wasn't tired all he wanted was some space. "Okay goodbye then" Rosey said feeling worried about her friend.


End file.
